Untitled
by crazygurl34
Summary: Just a little Inukag story with a lil MirSan in it


**Untitled **

_**Hello peoples well here I am again with another fic lets see if I can get this one right. Now don't be mean to me this is only my second try at this so be nice to me ok. Or u will make me cry do u want to make a gurl cry? I didn't think so well here we go on with the story. Also i dont own inuyasha n gang...not that will make me cry.. :-(  
p.s  
Also this story is on ok just want to let ya kno so ppl dont think i stole this**_

" _The star looks beautiful tonight don't they Inuyasha?"_

" …"

" I could just sit out here all night and watch the stars. Watch them as they disappear to the suns light."

" _Kagome do you like it here…with me I mean?"_

"_Why do you ask Inuyasha?"_

" _Because I want to know the answer to the question I have been trying to ask myself that question…I though I would be able to answer it with out know what you though about me, but the more I though about it the more I came to see that its not just my answer that depends on our future and what it could become, but also your answer to the question I just asked you. So kagome do you like it here with me?"_

"…I don't know what to say Inuyasha...But if you want the truth I don't think I could ever leave here or you here for a matter of fact. Like I told when we were at the well I want to be by you side. I meant ever word I said Inuyasha."

_Inuyasha look into Kagome's eyes and saw that she meant ever word she said, that she wanted to be by his side. With all that said Inuyasha claimed Kagome's lips like there was no tomorrow. Kagome was caught off guard by Inuyasha's kiss but soon was lost in his lips. He couldn't believe after so long he finally was able to kiss Kagome…his kagome now. They broke there passionate kiss for much need air._

" _Inuyasha what about kikyo? I though you…"_

_She was cut off by Inuyasha's lip once again but this time they where hunger for more then just a little kiss. She soon felt Inuyasha nibble on her bottom lip for entrance inside and she replied by parting her lips form him. As soon as she did he explored her mouth with his tongue and again Inuyasha had broken the kiss for much need air. Then Inuyasha looked at kagome. _

"_Kagome I don't love kikyo any more she is in the past and you are my future kagome. I love you kagome and not kikyo…any more. Ok?" _

_Kagome just looked at Inuyasha smiling and then asked him a question " So you love me Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha just blushed when she said that. He then made an attack for her lip and missed, Inuyasha look at Kagome who was giggling hard from the look on Inuyasha face after the dodged kiss. He just had a big grin on his face once he captured her lip once more but broke it off shortly after. Kagome was upset that Inuyasha stopped their kiss but was intreget as to why he just look at her for a while_

" _So do you like it here with me?" asked Inuyasha after about a couple of minute at staring at her. _

_Kagome laughed at the question but then notice he was serious then answer "Yes Inuyasha I love it here with you. I love everything about this time as long as you're here with me. I love you very much Inuyasha."_

_After kagome said that Inuyasha was so happy that he jumps up and down with joy. After that said he look at her sitting on the side of him and smiled knowing that she was his forever. That she love him for who he is not what he could be, he loved the fact that she like both his demon and human side. _

"_so kagome do you think we should tell those guy that you said yes or make them suffer?" asked Inuyasha _

" _I think we let them suffer." Said kagome_

"_I think your right. Because it very rude to spy on people who would like their privacy" said Inuyasha loudly._

" _I told you we shouldn't have came! Sorry kagome but he made me go he said that if I didn't go that he would follow me where ever I go for about a month and I do mean every where … he made that part very clear. Perverted monk " said Sango as she slap him for being perverted. **(Its miroko what did you think?)**_

"Sango my dear I do that because I love you!!" said miroko while rubbing his sting cheek to make the pain go away.

"_Whatever monk you say that so I wont hurt you as much!" said Sango_

" _But I love you and you know it. Just because I like to express my love differently doesn't mean I don't love you my dearest Sango." Said miroko _

" _I love you too miroko but you don't have to do that in front of our friends" said Sango._

**(In my story they already got together ok sorry for the confusion on with the story!!) **

_When they both looked back at Inuyasha and kagome they saw that they all ready started walking back to the hut._

"_Always have to ruin the moment for us don't they?" said kagome._

_Inuyasha just look at kagome and smiled as they walked hand in hand back to the village._

_Fin_

_**Ok that is it well I hope it was better then my first one. I need to have a little love dove story since my other one was kind a sad and all that stuff. So ya plz review and tell me if you liked it plz!!!**_

_**Thanks again**_

_crazygurl34_


End file.
